gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Reuniting the Families
Pour la mission « Reuniting the Family » dans la version originale de ''GTA V, voir : Réunion de famille.'' « Reuniting the Families » ðə ˈfæməliːz est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par son frère Sweet dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis la maison de ce dernier sur Grove Street dans le quartier de Ganton à Los Santos dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite des six précédentes, « Los Sepulcros », « Robbing Uncle Sam », « House Party », « Just Business », « High Stakes, Low-Rider » et « Gray Imports ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « The Green Sabre ». Déroulement Carl entre chez son frère et le trouve devant la télévision en compagnie de Big Smoke et Ryder. Sweet fait éteindre l’appareil puis explique que les Familles de Grove Street doivent se réunir comme avant pour enfin débarrasser les rues des trafics de stupéfiants et vaincre ainsi les Ballas. Les Familles divisées ont organisé une rencontre au sommet, au Jefferson Motel dans le quartier de Jefferson. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (objectif).png|Sweet expose l’objectif à Big Smoke, Carl Johnson et Ryder au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (soutien).png|Big Smoke soutient Sweet dans son entreprise au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl conduit jusqu’au motel avec Big Smoke, Ryder et Sweet, dans la Greenwood de ce dernier. Sweet représentera Grove Street seul à l’intérieur. Après son départ, un Police Maverick du Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) arrive au-dessus du motel, accompagné au sol par des Enforcer et des unités des Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT). Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (consigne).png|Sweet demande à Big Smoke, Carl Johnson et Ryder de l’attendre durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (hélicoptère).png|Quatre agents des SWAT descendent d’un Police Maverick durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl ne peut pas laisser son frère à l’intérieur, il choisit de rester alors que Big Smoke et Ryder s’enfuient. Carl se fraie un chemin dans le motel face aux SWAT et trouve Sweet chambre 12. Les deux frères montent sur le toit pour tenter de s’échapper mais un autre Police Maverick, nom de code Buzzard 1, se place au-dessus d’eux et Carl doit l’abattre ou du moins le forcer à se replier avant de suivre Sweet jusque dans la rue, où Big Smoke et Ryder ressurgissent et les font monter dans la Greenwood. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (interpellation).png|Carl Johnson et Sweet sont interpellés par Buzzard 1 durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (sauvetage).png|Carl Johnson et Sweet sont récupérés par Big Smoke et Ryder durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Big Smoke démarre en vitesse et Ryder prête un AK-47 à Carl pour qu’il les débarrasse de leurs poursuivants du LSPD. Engagés dans un duel face à un troisième Police Maverick qui arrive en rase-mottes du fond de la ruelle, impuissants, Carl, Ryder et Sweet voient Big Smoke foncer pied au plancher et ne plus pouvoir freiner ensuite, projetant la Greenwood à travers un panneau publicitaire pour du Sprunk jusque dans un Tanker sur l’autoroute de Los Santos en contrebas. Les quatre amis ont réussi à s’extirper de la voiture avant l’accident, ils se séparent sur-le-champ pour éviter tout soupçon. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (fuite).png|La Greenwood est poursuivie par un Police Maverick à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Reuniting the Families GTA San Andreas (fin).png|Big Smoke pense déjà au récit qu’il fera de cette aventure, à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script :Carl Johnson entre dans la maison de Sweet où son propriétaire, Big Smoke et Ryder regardent la télévision. Big Smoke : Putain, cette salope est trop bonne ! Mortelle ! Carl Johnson : Salut les mecs ! Big Smoke : Ça roule, mec ? Sweet : Ça va, CJ ? À Big Smoke. Hé, éteins-moi cette télé tout de suite. Écoutez-moi, les mecs, comme on disait, y a plus de dope dans la rue. Carl : Pas trop tôt… Sweet : Ouais, on va pouvoir réunir à nouveau les Familles. Les Ballas nous prennent nos potes depuis trop longtemps avec cette saloperie de dope, pendant qu’on passait notre temps à se foutre sur la gueule. Alors, tous les représentants des Familles se retrouvent au Jefferson Motel. Il est l’heure d’y aller, qu’on officialise le truc. Faut garder cette merde loin d’nos rues ! Je vote pour être votre représentant là-bas. Carl : C’est O.K.. Big Smoke : Moi, ça me va. Si Sweet pense qu’il peut s’en tirer, je marche avec lui. Sweet : On s’arrache, les mecs. Carl : Faut y aller. Big Smoke : Ouais, on décolle. CONSIGNE : Monte dans la caisse et emmène tes potes à la réunion, au motel. :Big Smoke, Carl, Ryder et Sweet montent dans la Greenwood de ce dernier. CONSIGNE : Emmène les gars à la réunion, au motel. :Carl et ses amis arrivent devant le Jefferson Motel. Sweet : O.K., c’est limité à un représentant par Famille, alors, vous allez attendre ici. Carl : On est là au cas où, mon frère. Sweet : Merci, mon pote, mais ça va rouler. :Sweet descend de la Greenwood. Ryder : J’aime pas ça, mec. Mate un peu toutes ces autres Familles ! Ils marchaient tous avec Grove avant. Carl : Cool, on est cool, y sont cool. Big Smoke : J’me sens un peu exposé, mais j’suis cool. [[Fichier:Reuniting_the_Families_GTA_San_Andreas_(motel).png|thumb|300px|Un Police Maverick survole le Jefferson Motel à l’arrivée de la police durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Un policier, au mégaphone d’un Police Maverick' :' Ici la police de Los Santos ! Que personne ne bouge ! Carl, sortant de la Greenwood' :' Et merde ! Le policier : Toutes les unités ! Feu à volonté ! Ryder : Qu’est-ce tu fous, mec ? Big Smoke : Reviens, Carl, on se casse d’ici ! :Big Smoke se décale sur le siège du conducteur. Carl : Je peux pas laisser Sweet. J’suis pas un naze ! Ryder, alors que la Greenwood s’éloigne' :' C’est chacun pour sa gueule, mec ! CONSIGNE : Entre dans le motel et ramène Sweet. Il doit être sain et sauf. :Carl tue les agents des SWAT sur son chemin au fil des chambres d’hôtel jusqu’à la 12, où Sweet s’est replié. Sweet : Qu’est-ce tu foutais ? Y sont où, Smoke et Ryder ? Carl : Y nous ont lâchés. Sweet : Putain, tirons-nous de là ! :Les deux frères se retrouvent sur le toit du Jefferson Motel. Un policier, au mégaphone de Buzzard 1' :' Ici la police de Los Santos ! Restez où vous êtes ! Sweet : CJ, descends cet hélico de la police ! CONSIGNE : Protège Sweet et nique l’'hélico du SWAT'. :Carl tire sur Buzzard 1 jusqu’à ce qu’il explose ou batte en retraite. CONSIGNE : Suis Sweet ! :Carl et Sweet descendent un escalier et se retrouvent dans une rue déserte du quartier de Jefferson. Sweet : Ah, merde, quoi encore ? :La Greenwood de Sweet entre dans la rue. Carl : C’est Smoke et Ryder ! Big Smoke, toujours au volant' :' Montez ! :Les deux frères rejoignent leurs camarades dans la Greenwood. Sweet : Mets la gomme ! Carl : Mec, je commence à être à sec. Ryder : J’ai un AK, tiens. :Carl tire sur tout ce qui bouge pendant que Big Smoke mène la Greenwood à travers les rues du quartier pour semer les agents du LSPD qui les traquent. Deux motards s’ajoutent bientôt à la poursuite. Un motard, faisant tomber comme son collègue un beignet entamé sur le trottoir au moment où la Greenwood file devant eux' :' Dommage de gâcher des bons beignets… En route. :La course-poursuite se prolonge dans tout le quartier de Jefferson, avant que Big Smoke ne décide de prendre la ruelle la plus au sud-ouest, en direction du Sud. Malgré un nouveau Police Maverick volant très bas à contresens, Big Smoke prend le pari de s’enfoncer dans ce qui est en fait un cul-de-sac. Big Smoke : Putain, les freins répondent plus ! :La Greenwood de Sweet transperce un panneau publicitaire pour Sprunk et percute un Tanker sur l’autoroute en contrebas. Les quatre complices se sont jetés hors de la voiture avant le grand saut. Big Smoke : Putain ! On va avoir des trucs à leur raconter, aux mecs du quartier ! Sweet : Parole, c’était un PUTAIN d’merdier ! Ryder : Arrêtez de déconner, faut qu’on sorte d’ici ! Sweet : Ryder a raison, on se sépare et on s’retrouve après ! Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « The Green Sabre ». Anecdotes *Cette réunion des Familles divisées de Los Santos au Jefferson Motel s’inspire de la véritable trêve de Watts (article de Wikipédia en anglais) négociée par différentes branches du gang des Crips au gymnase du quartier d’Imperial Courts (article de Wikipédia en anglais) à Los Angeles aux États-Unis. *La musique émise par le téléviseur chez Sweet au début de la mission est la même que dans la publicité pour le film pornographique Max Heat 7 (article de Max Payne Wiki en anglais) dans Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne ; on pourra la retrouver au début de la mission « Cut Throat Business ». *Pendant que Big Smoke, Ryder et lui observent le Jefferson Motel au début de la mission, Carl appelle Ryder au calme puis demande son avis à Big Smoke : « How about you Smoke? » (« T’en penses quoi, Smoke ? »). Cette phrase est prononcée dans la version originale mais pas sous-titrée en français. *[[Fichier:Reuniting_the_Families_GTA_San_Andreas_(récompense).png|thumb|300px|Une prostituée épargnée par le joueur récompense Carl Johnson durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Si la santé de Carl n’est pas complète, il peut la regagner à un distributeur de boissons Sprunk dans le hall d’entrée. Il peut aussi épargner une prostituée courant dans un des couloirs et venir la voir ensuite chambre 7 pour recevoir un baiser en récompense, ce qui remplira sa jauge au maximum (ou seulement jusqu’à son niveau normal si le joueur a étendu la santé de Carl grâce à la mission secondaire « Ambulance »). *Durant tout son parcours à l’intérieur du Jefferson Motel, le joueur pourra constater que les balles tirées par les piétons (agents des SWAT et membres des Familles) n’affaiblissent que la santé de Carl, pas celle d’autres personnages non-jouables. *Durant cette mission, les agents des SWAT utilisent des mitraillettes au lieu des traditionnels pistolets mitrailleurs dégainés lorsqu’ils poursuivent le joueur (quand son indice de recherche affiche quatre étoiles). *[[Fichier:Reuniting_the_Families_GTA_San_Andreas_(motards).png|thumb|left|300px|Deux motards du SAPD laissent tomber leur beignet avant de poursuivre le joueur durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]L’apparition de deux motards du San Andreas Police Department (SAPD) sur leurs HPV1000 rappelle la course-poursuite finale du film Les Ailes de l’enfer de Simon West : Cyrus Grissom (joué par John Malkovich) est poursuivi par Cameron Poe (joué par Nicolas Cage) et Vince Larkin (joué par John Cusack), bientôt rejoints par deux policiers à moto, dont l’un jette son beignet par terre. Plus tard durant « Reuniting the Families », un agent du SAPD blessé par Carl se raccroche au pare-chocs arrière de la Greenwood de Sweet, rappelant une scène similaire dans le film Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier de James Cameron. *L’AK-47 fourni par Ryder pour couvrir l’échappée finale a des munitions illimitées jusqu’à ce qu’il s’enraye dans la dernière ligne droite. Le joueur a donc tout intérêt à maintenir la gâchette enfoncée en permanence pour faire augmenter l’habilité du protagoniste avec cette arme. *De l’arrivée de la police au Jefferson Motel jusqu’à son entrée dans le bâtiment, Carl n’est plus surveillé par la police, il peut donc subtiliser un bateau et se rendre au-delà des ponts qui lui barrent la route à ce stade du jeu, par exemple. *[[Fichier:Reuniting_the_Families_GTA_San_Andreas_(accident).png|thumb|300px|La Greenwood est perdue dans un accident à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]À la fin de la mission, la Greenwood de Sweet est projetée à travers un panneau publicitaire pour la marque de boissons sucrées Sprunk portant le slogan : « A taste of things to come » (« Un goût d’avenir »). Cette phrase est tronquée par le passage de la voiture, elle devient : « A taste of come » et en anglais, « come » signifie entre autres « jouir » — preuve de l’humour grivois des développeurs de Rockstar Games. *Quand Carl et Sweet remontent dans la Greenwood à la sortie du motel, la station de radio choisie est automatiquement Radio Los Santos. es:Reuniting the Families de:Reuniting the Families pl:Jednoczenie Rodzin ru:Reuniting the Families pt:Reuniting the Families fi:Reuniting the Families zh:Reuniting the Families Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas